Pretty Girl
by Ariadnerue
Summary: Korra/Asami, oneshot. There are few things stranger than waking up to find someone staring at you. Even if that someone is your girlfriend.


_Notes at the end._

* * *

There are few things stranger than waking up to find someone staring at you. Even if that someone is your girlfriend.

"Morning…?" Korra said slowly, offering a puzzled smile to Asami Sato.

They were in Asami's room at her estate, the sun of a warm spring morning streaming in through the curtains. The walls were white and the curtains a sheer red, so the whole room was suffused with fluttering, blush-colored light.

The engineer was lying in bed beside her, her head propped up on her elbow. Her other arm was draped across Korra's waist, fingers just barely tickling the small of her back. They were completely tangled up in the sheets thanks to Korra's tossing and turning. Asami's normally perfect hair was a mess in the morning, all tumbling curls and flyaways. Her lips and cheeks were pink even without makeup, her lashes long and demure. All this Korra took in slowly as her girlfriend just gazed at her.

"Morning, sweetie," Asami replied lightly.

There was a pause, Asami narrowing her eyes in thought and Korra trying to hold in a snort of laughter.

"Sweetie?" Korra repeated, amusement in her tone and sparkling in her eyes.

"Just something I thought I'd try," Asami shrugged. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, something she rarely did in public. "Doesn't really work."

"No, we need something else," Korra agreed with a nod. Then a light blush colored her cheeks and Asami tilted her head curiously. "Aang and Katara called each other sweetie."

"Aww," Asami crooned, and Korra rolled her eyes. "That's so cute!"

"They were dorks," Korra shot back affectionately. Then she leaned in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Asami's lips. The industrialist smiled into it, letting out a lazy sigh. "If we're going to have pet names, they should be… cool."

Asami laughed, breaking away from the kiss to give Korra a skeptical look.

"Cool?" she teased. "And you know what's cool, oh Avatar of the Swamp?"

"Very funny," Korra scoffed. Then, with a wicked grin, she bent her legs up under the covers and pressed her cold toes to Asami's thighs. Asami let out a yelp and shoved her. Korra just laughed as the shove sent her rolling toward the edge of the bed. "Just because I was gone for three years doesn't mean I don't know what cool is."

"Hilarious," Asami grumbled. Then she reached out and dragged Korra back into her arms. Korra snuggled up against her easily. Whenever one of them was cold, the other made it their job to keep her warm. It was an unwritten rule in their relationship. Asami buried her nose in Korra's hair, taking a long, deep breath of her. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Korra hummed thoughtfully, nuzzling her face into Asami's neck as she did so and feeling her shiver pleasantly at the contact.

"How about I call you Dollface?" Korra finally answered, pulling back just enough to meet Asami's eyes and give her a cheeky grin.

"Oh sure," Asami rolled her eyes. "And I'll call you Sparky. Right?"

"Sure, very hip," Korra nodded officiously. Then she paused thoughtfully. "But… wouldn't it make more sense for you to be Sparky? You know, with the electro-glove and everything."

"Good point," Asami conceded. She leaned in a bit, just barely rubbing her nose against Korra's and making her blush. "So then I can just call you Pretty Girl."

Korra had been blushing already, but now she was bright red. Asami burst out laughing.

"What? I've called you Pretty Girl before," Asami teased, running one hand up into Korra's hair so suddenly the poor girl jumped.

"Yeah, but you only call me that when you want to have sex," Korra grumbled, glancing away and hoping she could stop blushing by sheer force of will.

"So we have sex names but we don't have pet names?" Asami laughed. She idly twirled a strand of Korra's hair on her finger. "Whatever happened to romance?"

Korra huffed at her, the blush finally receding from her cheeks. She wound her arms around Asami's neck, pulling her in closer.

"Well I don't need a pet name for you, Asami Sato," Korra declared haughtily.

"And why's that?" Asami humored, pressing her fingertips into the small of Korra's back.

"Because I can make you blush with just your name," the Avatar replied, and the way she smirked at Asami almost made her blush without her even saying it. But she did, leaning in and pressing her lips to Asami's, catching her in a breathtaking kiss before she began to wander. She left a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her jaw, lavishing attention on the soft skin of her neck before she stopped at her ear. And she whispered, her breath hot and wet on Asami's skin, her voice a low, husky purr.

"_Asami._"

Korra pulled back abruptly to admire her work. Asami was staring at her wide-eyed, blushing from the tips of her ears to the top of her chest. She looked utterly flustered, and Korra let out a triumphant laugh.

"Told you," she said smugly, and with that she snuggled back down into the covers and buried her face in Asami's shoulder once again.

"You little minx," Asami laughed incredulously. But she wrapped Korra tighter in her arms all the same and let out a long, comfortable sigh.

"Minx? Is that my pet name?" Korra teased.

"I'll just stick with Korra for now," Asami sighed, defeated. Then she smirked. "Or you could just teach me how to say it like you said my name, Pretty Girl."

* * *

_So the names Dollface and Sparky. That was my way of thanking another writer who inspired me to start writing in the first place. Her name was Lyralocke, she died four years ago. She was working on an Avatar AU called Parlor Tricks in which Katara called Aang "Sparky" and Aang called Katara "Dollface." I always thought it was sweet. So here's looking at you, Lyralocke. You would have loved Korra._


End file.
